The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 4
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 2 Match 4 is the sixteenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-nineteenth episode overall. It is a second round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Captain Jack Sparrow and Michael Myers. Match Michael Myers attempts a clothesline to Captain Jack Sparrow but Sparrow ducks and hits Myers with a clothesline of his own, knocking him out of the ring. Sparrow throws Myers into the barricade, ring apron and ring post before returning him to the ring to roll him up for a 1-count. Sparrow clothesline Myers then punches him repeatedly. Sparrow locks in a sleeper hold then switches into a back suplex. Sparrow gives Myers a stepover toe hold then switches into a rear chinlock. Myers gets to his feet but Sparrow throws him down with an arm drag then leaps onto him with a series of leg drops. Myers fires back, stabbing Sparrow in the face with a foreign object to pick up a 1-count. Myers pummels Sparrow with a series of punches and a headbutt. Myers throws Sparrow into the corner then gives him a low blow. Myers gives Sparrow a pullback sitdown powerbomb for a 1-count. Myers gives Sparrow a bodyslam then tosses him with a pair of back body drops. Myers pummels Sparrow in the corner with a flurry of punches before stomping on him. Myers slams Sparrow’s knee into the mat then whallops him with a pullback clothesline. Myers punches Sparrow off his feet then clotheslines him when he gets back up. Myers gives Sparrow a scoopslam, followed by a headlock takedown. Sparrow fights back with a powerbomb then hits Myers with a Low Blow to pick up a 1-count. Sparrow gives Myers a double-underhook suplex then follows up with a spinebuster when Myers charges him. Sparrow leaps at Myers with a missile dropkick from the top rope for a 1-count. Myers gets Sparrow in an abdominal stretch then ducks a clothesline from Sparrow to deliver a release German suplex. Sparrow fights back with a release German suplex of his own but is surprised by a Running Chop Block from Myers, who collects a 2-count. Myers charges Sparrow with a DDT then Irish whips Sparrow into the ropes for a World’s Strongest Slam for another 2-count. Sparrow chops Myers off his feet but Myers returns fire with a clothesline. Sparrow responds in kind then hits a Guillotine Leg Drop to earn a 2-count. Sparrow gives Myers a release German suplex. Myers responds with a DDT then gives Sparrow the 10/31, followed immediately by another. Myers attempts a third 10/31 but Sparrow blocks the attempt and delivers a neckbreaker to Myers. Sparrow climbs the turnbuckle to hit Myers with the Blockbuster for a 2-count. Myers punches Sparrow in the back then attempts a back suplex but Sparrow counters with a Russian leg sweep. Sparrow attempts a Pirate’s Plunge but Myers counters with a headlock takedown. Myers attempts to attack Sparrow but is countered with another Russian leg sweep. Myers catches Sparrow with a Sleeper Suplex to pick up a close 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sparrow hits Myers with the Running Mongolian Chop but Myers recovers quickly. Sparrow gets behind Myers and delivers a Pirate’s Plunge before making the cover but Myers is beneath the ropes so no count is made. Sparrow gets Myers in the corner and performs Walking the Plank to pick up a 3-count to win the match and reach the semi-final stage of the tournament. Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow NoDQ CAW Xtra Captain Jack Sparrow versus Superman from The Road to Date With Destiny 1. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup